pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Jaeger Academy
|image = |caption = |country = United States |location = Kodiak Island |establish = 2015 |population = |status = Closed |notable = |areas = PPDC Proving Ground |residents = }} The Jaeger Academy is an institution created by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps to train new pilots for their respective Jaegers in the war against the Kaiju.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero The training program at the Jaeger Academy takes a total of twenty four weeks, divided into three eight-week trimesters.Travis Beacham: Jaeger Academy History The Academy was set up some time after the Kaiju Karloff was defeated by Brawler Yukon. This event proved a huge success for PPDC and demonstrated the viability of the Jaeger Program. The facility was constructed on Kodiak Island, Alaska. After his forced retirement from piloting a Jaeger, Stacker Pentecost decided to become a teacher at the academy to teach future rangers and pilots how to drive the Jaegers. The Jaeger Academy serves as both a recruitment and training center. The academy works to prepare future Rangers and candidates for service in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, and the physical and mental demands it requires. Students learn about the technical aspects of piloting a Jaeger and are constantly tested and pushed to their physical and mental limits; how much a student can remember, learn and maintain within a short period of time determines whether or not they’ll be able to make the cut and become a Ranger. Their ability to trust the person next to them, relative or otherwise noted, is also incumbent on determining their status as Jaeger pilots. Training exercises which normally provide education in a service environment are presented in battle simulations or one-one-one combat sessions in the Kwoon Combat Room. Very few who join the academy ever make it past the first cut. Those who train Jaeger pilot hopefuls, train them with the intention of breaking their spirit; maintaining relentless tactics to exemplify the mercilessness of the Kaiju the trainees will hope to face in battle as pilots. Anyone who scrubs out at any point after the first cut still qualifies for a PPDC officer position. Jaeger Academy Positions *'Kwoon Fightmaster' - responsible for training Jaeger recruits and pilots in an array of combat techniques, including hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, and weaponized engagement through disciplines such as fencing and bojutsu. *'Conn-Pod Control Instructor' - responsible for designing Kaiju conflict scenarios for use in holographic Jaeger combat simulators. *'Jaeger Assault Specialist' - Masters of Jaeger battle techniques, including close-quarter combat, melee strikes, and special weapons tactics, these individuals are responsible for training pilots for the specific combat requirements and situations that arise when facing Kaiju. *'Psych Analyst' - Selected for psychological self-awareness, these trainers focus on helping recruits understand and control their own psyches, a necessary prerequisite to entering the Drift. These analysts also provide therapy to pilots returning from missions. Curriculum *'Officer training' - Recruits study tactics, engineering, basic and Kaiju science. Should they make the cut, they move on to Pons training. *The Kwoon Combat Room - is one major aspect of the academy, where future pilots are taught fighting skills. Trainees are required to master an array of combat disciplines to properly condition their bodies for battle in Jaeger.Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Training Academy These include a total unconscious mastery of the 52 positions of Jaeger Bushido. Candidates will then be matched against each other in training battles to assess drift compatibility. Drift compatibility is measured through brain scans, personality screenings and observations of the training ground during their trial period in the Shatterdome.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization *'Drift Sync Testing' / Pons training – Recruits train in the mock-pod simulator and learn how to drift with their partner. Trainees are required to master their minds while a commanding officer of the PPDC observes in preparation for the Jaeger’s two-pilot system. The quicker they are inside the simulation, the better the synchronization is likely to be. A vast majority will be cut here. *'Drivesuit Testing' – Trainees are made familiar with the mechanics of a Drivesuit and unpredictable nature of combat within a Conn-Pod. How quickly they react to a loss of a balance of systems control within the Jaeger sets them apart from the rest of their colleagues. *'Jaeger training '/ Ranger Ready - The few recruits who make the second cut are allowed to start logging time on the test range in an actual Jaeger. Trivia *According to Travis Beacham, the PPDC Proving Ground is located in the Jaeger Academy.Travis Beacham: Jaeger Academy, Shatterdome, Jaeger Facility locations Gallery JA profile picture.jpg|Jaeger Academy emblem JA cover picture.jpg|PPDC Propaganda Poster for the Jaeger Academy References Category:Lore Category:Locations Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Tales From Year Zero